What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas
by ppgzxrrbzforever
Summary: Antonio is about to be married but not before a bachlor party with his friends, things get crazy and soon they wake up and not remember anything, better summary inside! based on the movie Hangover! rating may go up


**Hello all! I am very sorry I haven't uploaded any other chapter from my other story because I have stupid writers block and I have been thinking of this parody for a long time, so here it is! It's a parody of Hangover but hetalia version! Enjoy!**

**Summary- Antonio is about to marry the love of his life Lovino Vargas, but no before him and his three best friends have the best bachelor parties in the history of bachelor parties. But when three of them wake up and don't remember a thing, they find out Antonio is missing. Now they must retrace their steps into finding their friend along with the problems the three must encounter. **

**Disclaimer!- I do not own hetalia or Hangover! If I owned hetalia Spain and Romano would be there more, and so would all the latin countries! **

Lovino held his breath and clutched his heart when he heard his cellphone ring. He fumbled with the press key but managed to answer. Feliciano stopped chatting with Ludwig and stood next to his brother, his eyes filled with worry. They were currently in a suite anxiously waiting for the arrival of four certain people.

"Ciao?" he asked cautiously. On the other end, was Gilbert, red eyes watching the desert land before him. Gilbert sighed seeing as there was no other way to fix the ginormous problem they had gotten themselves into and began speaking.

"Hey Lovino, how are you this awesome morning?" he asked nervously, his voice breaking slightly. He flinched when he heard the loud scream at the other end.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck are you bastards? I'm getting MARRIED in a couple of hours! Where's Antonio?" Lovino asked frantically.

"Ja, well" Gilbert turned to stare at Alfred and Francis standing outside of the crashed Mercedes. "About the wedding. That's not going to happen Lovino."

_**Two days ago**_

"Tony I swear to Gott if this dumpkoff touches my junk one more time I'm kicking him in the face." Gilbert growled trying to stand still as the tailor fixed his suit. Antonio laughed lightly and patted his friend on the back.

"Calm down amigo! He's not trying to touch you. Besides you look pretty good in that suit!" he cheered. Gilbert smirked and admired himself in the mirror after shooing the tailor off. Spinning on his heal he took one last look and laughed grabbing his jacket.

"Ja! I do!" a laugh came from behind him as it revealed it was none other than Francis alongside him was Antonio's brother Esteban.

"Not as good as Antonio looks right now. Mmm, that pretty piece of fine Italian is very lucky to have you!" Francis congratulated. Antonio smiled as he greeted his friend and brother.

"Yes felicitaciones hermano!" Esteban told him giving him a side hug. Antonio smiled as he pushed his brother off of him. Francis went to sit down on the couch of the Antonio's room and smiled deviously.

"So are you all ready to go to Vegas?" he asked Gilbert and Antonio. The two nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah I am! Though, I'm not sure how Alfred managed to free himself from the claws of that she beast!" Gilbert commented facing the mirror again and trying to fix his hair.

"He told her he was going fishing with us." Antonio stated matter of factly. Rubbing his hands together, Estaban smiled and got the trio's attention.

"Ok, but before you guys go, I want you to take the Mercedes." The three gaped at him as if he was an alien.

"What?" Francis asked dumbfounded. Estaban nodded.

"Esteban, is papa ok with it?" Antonio asked still not believing his not so honest brother. The latter laughed before smirking and made his way towards the car.

"Yes. As long as you don't let the idiot here drive, he's fine with it." He said pointing at Gilbert who was currently playing with Antonio's dog. They watched as Gilbert tried commanding it to stand up for him, claiming he would give him steak afterwards. Francis and Antonio gave him a knowing glance, before Esteban gave them the keys.

"And remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas alright?"

"Por supuesto!" Antonio and Francis laughed, but stopped immediately when Esteban gave them a serious face.

"Except for STD's. That will stay with you. So don't even think about calling me for help when you get herpes or something." They all gave him a weary glance, before the three were off to pick up Alfred. Gilbert turned up the radio and cheered loudly standing up from his seat. Francis followed suit as Antonio smiled at his friends' behavior.

_**At Alfred and Natalia's house. **_

"And don't forget your cell phone Alfred. Your idiot mind always manages to forget something important!" Natalia called from the kitchen. Alfred sighed and grabbed it from the counter.

"Got my cell babe!"

"And do not forget your charger. And make sure you call me right before you get to the lake. I need to make sure you are there." She grumbled pouring herself some water. Alfred walked into the kitchen with his suitcase and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I will! I promise!" he moved in to kiss her, but was met with her blond hair whipping his face. He frowned and followed the woman to the living room.

"Oh, what did I do now?" he asked her. Natalia grumbled angrily and sat down hastily on the couch.

"It's not what you did. It's what you and your дурныя сябры will do." Alfred rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's common distrust and possessiveness.

"Don't worry. It's not like we're going to any strip clubs or anything!" he told her. She scowled as he sat down beside her.

"I know, but I'm sure Francis will be able to find one near the area or manage to convinces some lady to do it." Alfred tried kissing her once more but she turned her head again.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! I'll be the hero in case anything happens!" Natalia still didn't look convinced and scoffed.

"Not to mention your friends are extremely pathetic and immature. Why couldn't you just get along with more mature and sophisticated people? We wouldn't be having this argument if you talked to those kinds of people."

"No one ever said this was an argument Naty! Besides, my friends are not immature!" Alfred said that too early. The two whipped their heads towards the window when they heard a car honking.

"Paging Captain Douche bag! We are ready for blast off! Those fish aren't going to catch themselves!" Gilbert announced loudly from the car. Alfred huffed and pretended to fix his glasses. Natalia glared at him expectantly. He then glanced at her and smiled kindly.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright Captain Douche bag." Natalia retorted. Alfred laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you!" he told her trying to kiss her again, but was happy with kissing her shoulder and hugging her tightly. He stood up and rushed outside the door with his friends awaited. The three in the car cheered as Alfred hopped in, leaving Natalia alone in the living room to think. She sighed and stood up picking up her cell phone.

"I'm calling Vanya."

**Well? I hope you guys like this chapter, here are the translations **

**German**

**Gott- god**

**Dumpkoff- idiot**

**Ja-yeah**

**Spanish**

**Amigo- friend**

**Felicitaciones hermano- congratulations brother**

**Papa-dad**

**Por supuesto- of course **

**Italian**

**Ciao-hello**

**Belerusian **

**Дурныя****сябры****- stupid friends **

**Ok, so I looked these up on Google translate so if any are wrong, I am super sorry! But other than that, review and stuff and I'll try to upload another chapter soon. **


End file.
